


chest

by brightclam



Series: polyam SG1 [6]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Consent, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Relationship Negotiation, Sexual Trauma, discussion of hathor/daniel rape, don’t copy to other sites, season 3 ep 8 demons, teal'c being a good boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 10:07:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19944400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightclam/pseuds/brightclam
Summary: Teal'c accidentally triggers Daniel. They work through it together.set after season 3 ep 8 demonsIt's not necessary to read this to understand the series.





	chest

**Author's Note:**

> this is me projecting on daniel again, but i also don't feel comfortable writing him in a relationship without addressing his trauma 
> 
> tw for this work: vague discussions of rape, nothing explicit. Daniel is also triggered, though there are no panic attacks or anything of the sort.
> 
> All you need to know about the episode demons to read this was that teal'c was beleived dead by the team for a significant length of time.

\----------

Teal’c sits in his quarters, cross legged on the floor. He is surrounded by his candles, filling the room with a warm glow. Despite his position, he has not yet reached kel’no’reem. During their mission on the medieval planet, he had almost died, which he does not take lightly. It is a reminder of how close to death their team is every day. He is not afraid of death, but nor does he rush towards it. He hopes to live a long life and see Rya’c grow up, perhaps some day have grandchildren.

While he is deep in thought, there is a knock at his door. He shakes himself out of the thoughts and speaks:

“Come in.”

To his delight, the one who enters is Daniel Jackson. They have been spending much time together since they agreed to enter into a relationship. Teal’c greatly enjoys being around Daniel, and he knows the other man feels the same. He has not felt this giddy around someone since he first wooed Drey’auc. It makes him feel young again.

“Daniel Jackson.”

Daniel nods at the greeting, eyes darting around the room as he replies:

“Hey, Teal’c.”

Daniel continues to fidget as he stands in the doorway, wringing his hands. He looks nervous and there’s a slight frown on his face. Teal’c stands, concern rising in him, and approaches the doctor.

“Daniel, are you alright?”

As he asks, he continues to approach, until they are almost chest to chest, and extends a hand towards the other man, unsure of what to do. Daniel finally looks him in the eyes and Teal’c can see that his beautiful blue eyes are wet. Before Teal’c can say anything, Daniel is rushing forwards and throwing his arms around him. He clings to him in a tight hug, which Teal’c quickly returns. Daniel speaks, muffled by his face being hidden in Teal’c’s shoulder:

“Teal’c, you almost died today. We thought you were dead. I thought you were dead.”

Teal’c sighs, suddenly understanding the purpose of this visit. Daniel needed to see for himself, to remind himself that Teal’c was still there. It was not uncommon for warriors who had gone through a harrowing battle.

“I am sorry, Daniel. But I am still here.”

Daniel pulls away slightly to look Teal’c in the face, but stays with his arms wrapped around him. Then he slowly raises his hands to cup Teal’c’s face.

“Yes, you are. And I’m never letting you go, you hear me?”

Teal’c smiles affectionately at him and cocks an eyebrow.

“I will not leave you, Daniel Jackson.”

Daniel laughs and lets his head fall forward until their foreheads are touching, his breath gently brushing across Teal’c’s cheeks.

“Fuck, I love you.”

Teal’c watches him, studying his face up close now that he is given the opportunity.

“And I you, Daniel.”

Daniel sighs and leans in, just barely brushing their lips together in a quick kiss. Teal’c hums happily and Daniel kisses him again, deeper and needier this time. Time seems to fall away as they kiss, exploring deeper into each other’s mouths, not coming up for air. Daniel moans and Teal’c feels need gathering in his stomach. He drops his hands from the small of Daniel’s back where they had been resting to his waist, tugging his shirt out of the waistband of his pants. He quickly slides his hands up underneath the fabric, feeling the soft skin of his stomach, moving up towards his chest.

Daniel suddenly freezes and Teal’c goes still as well, sensing something is wrong. Daniel pulls out of the kiss, not looking Teal’c in the eyes.

“Teal’c, I...need you to stop.”

There’s something dangerously close to fear on Daniel’s face and Teal’c instantly pulls his hands away, taking a step back to separate their bodies. Daniel lets out a shaky breath at the distance. He still won’t look Teal’c in the eyes and his hands tremble slightly. He speaks, his voice low and quiet:

“I’m sorry.”

There’s a pain in Teal’c chest and he wishes violence upon whoever who had made Daniel Jackson feel this way. He replies:

“There is no need to apologize, Daniel. However, if you would like to explain, I wish to understand.”

Daniel sighs and walks over to take a seat on the bed, as if his legs can no longer support him. His hand wringing has only intensified.

“I...you know there are things that...Hathor did to me.”

Something inside Teal’c crumples. He knows full well what was done to him. Goa’uld are no strangers to rape. Hathor’s purpose had been to reproduce, but that does not change what had happened. Teal’c replies, his voice low and shaking slightly:

“I do.”

Daniel finally looks up at Teal’c, his eyes beginning to overflow with tears.

“I know you’re not her, I know you won’t hurt me, but still...it feels like her. And I can’t do it.”

Teal’c sighs, walking over to take a seat beside Daniel, a careful distance between their bodies. He wishes to wipe his tears away, but fears touching him now would only deepen his distress.

“I understand, Daniel. I wish you to know that there is no shame in this. I feel no anger, other than at Hathor herself. I wish only for you to be comfortable, and I will do whatever it takes to achieve that goal.”

Daniel smiles wanly, the fear beginning to shrink and disappear.

“Thank you, Teal’c.”

Teal’c nods.

“All you need do is tell me what is okay and what is not, and I will follow your instructions.”

Daniel’s smile grows stronger now that he can see that Teal’c is not angry.

“Okay, yeah. Um, kissing is okay, as is touching my hair. Everything else, I’m not sure of right now.”

Teal’c smiles at him and extends a hand to brush across his hair, running his fingers through the soft strands.

“That is perfect, Daniel. If you change your mind in the future that is alright, as is never changing your mind. I will love you no matter what.”

Daniel makes a choked noise and leans into him, pillowing his head on his shoulder.

“Thank you.”

Teal’c holds him close and thanks the gods that Hathor is dead.

\-----------


End file.
